Surrender
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Emmett is insecure, but his boyfriend James thinks that he's perfect just the way he is.
1. Chapter 1: Surrender

**A/N: The title of this story and the plot are both based on Katharine McPhee's song "Surrender."**

**I've been listening to the song a lot during the past few weeks and I guess I just got inspired.**

**It's a really great song and I listened to it on repeat pretty much the whole time that I was writing.**

**I can't resist writing a "soft" James and I've kind of always wanted to write a "fat" and self-conscious Emmett so this idea was perfect.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

Surrender

James' POV

I wipe my eyes as I wake up and I can tell that Emmett's not still in the bed because I'm freezing. I quickly find a shirt to throw on, step into my house shoes and I walk down the hall to the kitchen. I see Em sitting at the table reading the newspaper and eating cereal. I yawn and stretch before I give him a chaste kiss on the cheek.  
"Good morning," I greet.  
"Good morning," He repeats.  
I walk over to the refrigerator and the first thing that I look for is milk. Most people drink coffee first thing in the morning, but I've been drinking milk every morning since I was a kid. I find the half-filled jug and I don't even bother getting a cup. I unscrew the cap and take a big sip. I spit it out as soon as I taste it.  
"What the hell is wrong with this milk?" I ask as I wipe my mouth.  
"It's skim," Em answers.  
"It tastes like water. Why didn't you buy regular?" I wonder.  
"Regular has too much fat," He answers.  
"You have to stop obsessing over your weight," I tell him for what feels like the thousandth time.  
"I will as soon as I have my perfect body," Emmett says and he doesn't even look up from the paper.  
"By perfect you mean a body like Jacob's, right?" I confirm.  
He sighs. "You can't deny that Jake is gorgeous. That's why you dated him after all."  
"No, I dated him because he's beautiful on the _inside_," I correct.  
"So why the hell are you with me?" He asks and puts the newspaper down in front of him.  
"Because you're beautiful too. I didn't mean to fall for you when we met; it just happened. You captured my heart and turned me into a romantic softy," I explain with a smirk.  
"There's nothing soft about you," Em says with a wink.  
"You're right, especially not right now," I whisper in his favorite husky tone.  
I grin at him and lick my lips suggestively. I disappear under the table and before he can even ask me what I'm doing, my head is in between his legs and my hands are on the waistband of his shorts. I pull them down just a little bit and his thick cock appears. I don't even touch it, I just marvel at the beauty of it for a few seconds. I give it a quick peck and his dick twitches at the contact.  
"So hot," I murmur.  
I spread his pre-cum around the head of his dick and I taste a little bit of it with the tip of my tongue. He moans as I move my spit-slick fist slowly up and down his very erect cock. I continue to stroke his shaft as I run my tongue along his balls teasingly. I alternate sucking and squeezing his balls gently and Emmett's body jerks in ecstasy. I smile around him and he tilts his head back.  
"James..." He wines gutturally.  
I stop teasing him and I take just the head into my mouth. I relax my throat so I can fit more of his long and thick length inside of my mouth. He runs his fingers through my short brown hair and he gasps when I fully deep throat him. I love the feeling of his dick hitting the back of my throat and I moan around him in appreciation; he whimpers quietly at the pleasurable sensation.  
"Fuck!" He exclaims.  
I grab his large hands and place them on the side of my head because I want him to take control and fuck my face like I know he really wants to. I make sure to glance up at him because I know how much he loves looking into my bright innocent baby blue eyes while I'm doing _not_-so-innocent things. He makes quick, short thrusts and then he slows his movements down.  
"You look so damn sexy with my dick in your mouth," Em comments.  
I fucking love when he talks dirty to me and I'm so hard that it's actually painful. I reach inside my boxers and pull my leaking cock out. I start stroking myself briskly and I know that I won't last very long. My other hand slips under Emmett's thin t-shirt, but he bats my hand away. I love to touch his stomach while I'm blowing him, but I never get to enjoy it for long because he's so self-conscious.  
"I'm gonna cum soon," He announces.  
I groan at his statement and I remove his dick from my mouth because I want us to cum _together_. I get off of my knees and from under the table so I can reposition myself onto his lap. I rest one of my hands on his shoulder and the other one wraps around our hard dicks. We grunt in contentment simultaneously. I love looking into his beautiful sapphire eyes when we're being intimate. He's beautiful all of the time, but _especially _like this.  
"I love you, Em," I pant.  
"Love you too," He says in between moans.  
Emmett moves my hand out of the way and he takes over the stroking. His big, warm calloused hand feels so incredible and I yell in pleasure when he leans forward and bites my neck gently. I rock back in fourth into his tight fist and my arms are draped around his broad shoulders. The friction of our cocks rubbing together swiftly stings a little bit, but it also feels really amazing at the same time.  
"Shit, I'm so close," I state.  
He pumps our cocks vigorously and I dig my semi-sharp nails into his shoulder and neck as my orgasm surprises me with its intensity; I erupt almost violently and I cum what feels like gallons all over Emmett's hand. My body stops shuddering and recovers just in time to watch Emmett come undone. He moans loudly and grabs onto my arms as he cums. I bring his hand to my mouth and I suck our combined cum off of each of his fingers individually.  
"Much better than milk," I compliment with a laugh.  
Emmett pecks me on the cheek. "You always know how to make me feel better. Thanks baby."  
I rest my head on his chest and exhale. "It's my job, Em. Besides, nothing makes me happier than seeing a smile on your face."  
"That was sappy even for you," He teases.  
"You love it when I get all sentimental," I counter as I kiss his chin.  
Em kisses my forehead. "Touché."

* * *

**A/N: I went through such a long drought when it came to writing and now it's the opposite; it seems like I can't **_**stop **_**writing stories!**

**This cute little two-shot popped into my head and it really just wouldn't leave me alone so I just decided to write it and post it.**

**So… I don't really write many stories without a lot of drama or angst so it was kind of refreshing to write something kind of mushy for once.**

**There will be one more chapter and there may be **_**slight **_**angst in it, but I promise that there will be a bigger amount of romance and kink though. ;)**

**I adore all of my reviewers and I can't wait to hear what all of you have to say; I really do appreciate and love all of you guys! **


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**A/N: There's really no reasonable explanation for why this update took so damn long.**

**I could blame college, homework, sleepiness, a little writer's block and laziness, but really I just struggled to write.**

**I think it's kind of funny that I got the title/inspiration from this chapter from **_**another**_** Katharine McPhee song.**

**This story has truly been a joy to write and I'm slightly sad to see it ending.**

**This story is probably one of my favorites just because of the message it sends about being comfortable in your own skin and accepting your flaws.**

**I hope that while everyone enjoys the smut and the sweetness of it, that everyone also takes something from this story that they can apply to their life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Home

**3 Months Later**  
Emmett's POV

I don't think there's anything harder than eating healthy and working out. I've been working my ass off the past 3 months and I've only seen minimal results; that's probably because I binge eat like a depressed teenaged girl. I stick to my strict diet for most of the week and then I just can't take it anymore; I just have to eat all of my favorite sinful foods. I'm currently in my bedroom eating cookies 'n cream ice cream with caramel and whipped cream on top.

Previously, I ate 4 Krispy Kreme donuts, 6 cookies, a brownie, a piece of cake, a Big Mac and I drank at least 3 20 oz. bottles of coke. I'm _way_ past full, but I can't stop eating. I hear the front door unlock, but I'm too sick and too sluggish to try and hide the evidence of my binge fest. James' smile fades when he sees all of the empty bags, wrappers, bottles and boxes piled on the floor by the bed.

"Babe... what the hell is all of this?" He asks incredulously.

"I'm sorry," I reply before running to the bathroom.

James of course follows after me and I lift the toilet seat just in time to empty the contents of my stomach in it. James gets down on his knees and rubs my back soothingly. He whispers words of encouragement and that makes me feel even sicker. I don't deserve to have such a loving and caring boyfriend, yet I have one. I flush the toilet when I'm finished and I brush my teeth to get rid of the foul taste in my mouth.

"I'll make you some baking soda and water," James offers.

"Thanks," I say.

I'm cleaning up the mess I made when he brings me the not so delicious anti-nausea concoction. He tells me to drink it and that he'll finish getting cleaning up and getting rid of the trash for me. After he finishes throwing the garbage out, he sits right next to me on the bed. He encourages me to drink the whole glass of baking soda and water and we sigh simultaneously when the glass is empty.

"Are you bulimic?" He asks bluntly.

"What? No, of course not," I answer a bit defensively.

"You couldn't possibly have been that hungry...unless you're starving yourself or something," James comments in a slightly accusing tone.

"I get so hungry, James. I eat like a bird through the week and pig out on the weekends when you're gone," I explain.

"That's not healthy," He scolds.

"I know, I think I'm gaining weight," I reply sadly.

"It's not just the weight; it's your overall health. I'm taking you to the doctor," James says in a firm tone.

"No. You know I hate doctors," I protest.

"Then promise me that you'll stop this nonsense," He propositions.

"I promise," I respond sincerely.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

I've kept my promise to James for the most part. I only have mini-binges every now and then and I make sure to have them anywhere but at home. I just finished eating what feels like have the menu at Taco Bell and I'm feeling really tired. I don't let myself fall asleep though. If I ever slip and pig out, I drive myself to the gym and make myself work out for about 30 minutes. I'm on my way to the gym now and I pray that there aren't a lot of people there.

I don't think there's anything more humiliating than being around a large crowd of healthy, attractive people with great bodies when you're fat like I am. I enter the locker room so I can change and just when I think that my day can't get any worse, I see Jacob coming out of the shower with just a towel covering his perfectly sculpted body. He sees me and actually shoots me a genuine smile.

"Hey," He greets.

"Hey," I repeat, less enthusiastically.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Jake says.

I roll my eyes. "I bet you are."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant I come here often and don't see you around. I'd be just as surprised to see James," He explains.

"He can eat whatever he wants and stay fit," I state.

Jacob laughs. "I know, lucky bastard. I'm not sure he's ever worked out a day in his life."

"I'm sure the hassle of working out is worth it to you, though. I mean if I looked like you..." I trail off.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were flirting with me," He jokes and I can't help but smile a little.

"You and James are both really good at that," I tell him.

"Good at what?" Jake wonders.

"Lifting my spirits. I'm sure you guys were wonderful together," I express with a tinge of sadness/jealousy.

"We were pretty good together, but he's better off with you," He admits.

I raise an eyebrow. "How can you say that? I mean you guys were so in love and I practically stole him from you. You should hate me."

"Even though James told me he never did anything with you, but was falling for you...it hurt like hell and I _did_ hate you for a little while. You took away the best thing that ever happened to me, but… then I realized that it wasn't really your fault. I stopped hating you once I saw how happy you make him. He loves you so damn much, Em. Don't ever forget that. You two are great for each other," Jacob responds.

"Wow. I honestly think that he made a mistake by leaving you," I confess.

"I'm flattered, but don't think like that. You're a good man, Emmett McCarty. I trust you, but if you ever break his heart, I'll break something of yours," Jake _half_-jokes.

"I'd hurt myself before I hurt him," I tell him seriously.

"Don't harm yourself either," He adds.

I look him in his eyes. "I won't."

Jacob looks at his watch and he says that he's running late. Suddenly, I don't want to work out anymore. I want to go home and have a little talk with James. I say goodbye to Jake, get in my car and I head home. I see James' car when I park in the garage so I know that he's in the house somewhere. I walk in our bedroom and I see him lying in our bed quietly reading a magazine.

"I love it when you wear your glasses. We should totally role play with you playing a teacher," I suggest with a smirk.

He pushes his glasses higher on his nose. "You have been a very, very naughty boy, Emmett. I expect to see you after class."

"We will _definitely_ do that later," I reply.

"Why wait?" He asks as he starts kissing me passionately.

"I want to talk first," I tell him.

"Then talk," James answers as he starts trying to take my shirt off.

"I ran into Jacob today," I blurt out and he freezes.

"Was he nice?" He wonders.

"_Too_ nice actually," I say in an envious tone.

"Please, let's not start with the 'Jacob is perfect and I never should have left him' argument," James reprimands with a sigh.

"He's everything I'm not and that's just the truth," I try to get him to understand.

"Take your shirt off and follow me," He instructs.

My eyes grow wide. "Are you crazy?

He grabs my hand. "Just do it."

I take his hand and follow him, but my shirt is still on. James has actually never seen me with my shirt off; I keep it on even when we're having sex. He thought it was kind of kinky at first, but he hated it once he found out that I was just too insecure to show him my chest and stomach. I think it hurts him more than it annoys and frustrates him. He takes me into the bathroom and closes the door; there's a full length mirror on the back of the door and I look away.

"I want you to take an honest gaze at yourself," James whispers in my ear.

"I can do that with my top on," I argue.

"No, you can't. I swear that I won't look away in disgust, laugh or make any kind of joke. You trust me, right?" He asks staring at my reflection.

"You know I trust you," I assure him.

"Prove it," James challenges.

I bite my lip and release a deep breath. I tell myself that I can do this for James. He's given me everything that I could ever possibly want and he hardly ever asks me for anything in return. My fingers are trembling a lot and my heart is pounding so hard that it feels like it's going to beat out of my chest as I pull my shirt over my head slowly. I close my eyes tightly as my shirt hits the floor.

"Open your eyes, baby," He tenderly tells me.

I open my eyes and he wraps his arms around my waist. I try to avoid mirrors and I try not to look at myself when I'm naked. This is the first time in years that I've actually taken an honest to god look at my body. He moves his hands to my shorts and I don't fight him when he takes them off. I'm standing completely naked and I'm mortified. After he strips down to his birthday suit, he places his arms back around my waist and I love the feel of his soft, bare skin against mine.

"You're stunning from head to toe, Emmett," James compliments and I know that he's sincere.

"No, you're absolutely gorgeous; flawless," I marvel.

"I think that I'm attractive, but very ordinary. I think I'm a bit too skinny and I have big ears. None of that matters though. You know why?" He asks rhetorically.

I continue to stare at him. "Why?"

"Because of the way that _you_ view me. You make me feel like a king. You think I'm beautiful and that's all that matters to me. You make my insecurities seem insignificant. You are what make me feel beautiful," James states as he kisses the back of my neck.

I'm silent for a moment and I let his words sink in. He can kind of see himself through my eyes, but I can't come close to viewing myself through his. I look at my pale, hairy, oversized round belly and I am just…dissatisfied and unhappy. I will _never_ see my body in a positive light. James rests his head on my shoulder and he rubs my stomach. It feels unfamiliar, but comfortable all at once.

"You know, I'll take soft and hairy over a smooth hard chest any day," He attempts to make me feel better.

"Then you're insane," I argue.

"Call me crazy," James replies.

"I just honestly don't see what _you_ see," I tell him.

"When I look at you, I see the love of my life. I see a man that is funny, hard working, intelligent, sweet and so many other incredible things. Your weight doesn't change any of that. It doesn't matter, Em. You could be 500 pounds or 110 pounds. It's not an issue because I'm attracted to _who_ you are, not just what you look like," He explains.

"So you don't care that I have love handles?" I ask with a laugh.

"That's just more for me to hold on to if you ever let me fuck you," James softly whispers and I can feel him growing hard.

"I will take you up on that offer one day," I reply.

He smiles. "Good."

* * *

**2 Months Later**

My weight has fluctuated more than Oprah's. I'm leaner, but not _quite_ lean enough. I haven't eaten anything with flavor since my last binge. I miss food so much, but I have to remain strong. Today is my 26th birthday and I had to turn down the cake that one of my co-workers made me. James has been extremely secretive so I don't have any clue what he has planned. I really hope he didn't buy me a cake because I'd hate to reject him. I park in the garage behind James' car and walk into our house. It's oddly quiet and that has me feeling suspicious. I see a small box on the kitchen table and there's a note stuck to it.

_You've been working so hard lately and I want to let you know that I'm proud of you._

_You know I don't care about your weight, but since it's important to you, I'm glad that you're succeeding._

_I remember you said you lost your watch a few weeks ago while at the gym so I thought that I would replace it._

_I love you so much and I hope that you enjoy this gift and that you had a great day._

_Love,_

_James_

I can't help but smile at the note and I'm truly grateful to have James in my life. The watch that I had before was not a very expensive one, but I can tell by the box that James spent a lot of money on the one he bought me. I open the box and inside is an absolutely gorgeous white-gold custom made watch. In the center is my favorite picture of both of us; a picture of us kissing on Valentine's Day last year. I put it on and of course it's a perfect fit. I knock on the bedroom door and he tells me to come in.

"Thanks for the—what is all of this?" I ask in utter confusion.

"You're welcome for the watch and what does it look like?" He counters.

"It looks like you robbed an ice cream shop or something," I guess.

James laughs. "I know that you've been dieting like crazy and it's your birthday, so I thought that you deserved something sweet."

"You have all of these toppings, but I don't see any ice cream though," I suddenly notice.

"That's because _I'm _the entrée. You get to eat whatever you want off of my body. Don't worry; everything is reduced fat and/or reduced sugar," He responds with a smile.

My mouth waters. "You're serious?"

"As a heart attack," James replies.

"This is _so _much better than cake," I comment.

"Happy birthday, baby," He tells me.

I back him into the nearest wall and I kiss him like I never want to let him go. I don't waste any time unbuttoning his top. I growl in appreciation when his bare chest is on display. I don't care how many times I see James' body; he will always be a sight to behold. I watch as he steps out of his jeans and of course he's going commando. He grabs my shirt and he looks at me for permission to proceed and I nod. I'm still not comfortable with my body, but at this point, I'll do anything that will make James happy. My pants are gone soon and we're both as naked as we were a few months ago in the bathroom.

James frowns when he looks at my chest. "You shaved."

"What? It's summer and chest hair gets hot," I explain.

"I really don't care, although it'll be easier to lick butterscotch off of your chest now," He whispers lowly.

I look at the table behind us and there are so many different toppings that I almost don't know what I want to use first. I grab the small bottle of caramel and I instruct James to lay on his back. I straddle his hips and the position is a bit uncomfortable because I think that I'll crush James if I somehow fall on him. I bend down to kiss the left side of his neck and he shivers in delight at the contact.

"You love my neck, I swear you were a vampire in a past life," James teases.

"Trust me, it's not your blood I wanna suck," I reply with a wink.

I open the bottle of caramel and I squeeze a little bit out and pour it on his neck. I lick his neck and I moan at the scrumptious taste; a mix of caramel and James' natural sweet taste. I get some more caramel and dispense some onto his shoulder. My tongue makes circles on his shoulder and I suck the soft flesh there. He moans softly when I gently nip on his clavicle and I bite a little harder to draw out more sounds from him.

"I need you now. I can't take it anymore…" He whimpers.

I contemplate teasing him some more, but he looks so damn sexy when he's begging and desperate so I don't. I briefly get off of the bed and walk over to the table. I grab the bottle of chocolate sauce and James looks intrigued. I spread his legs and his dick is so hard that it looks painful. I twist the cap on the sauce and I pour a small amount onto my hand. I rub the dark brown liquid into my hands like lotion and then I curl both my hands around James' cock. After I jerk him off for a few minutes, he takes one of my hands and brings my slick fingers to his mouth.

James thoroughly sucks on my fingers. "I can't wait to taste more of you."

I moan in pleasure at his words and my dick begins to harden. I bend down and I teasingly lick his chocolate covered cock. He starts gushing pre-cum and I love how the saltiness of it mixes with the sweet taste of chocolate. I run my tongue over the thick vein on the underside of his dick and he curses sharply. He throws his head back and closes his eyes in ecstasy as I wrap my mouth around most of his length. I gently scrape my teeth along the ridge underneath the head and he bucks into my mouth.

"Fuck!" He exclaims.

There's almost nothing sexier than hearing such dirty words coming out of James' pretty mouth. We moan simultaneously when his cock hits the back of my throat. I can tell by the way he's biting his lip that his orgasm is imminent. James runs his fingers through my scalp as he takes control and fucks my mouth at the tempo he wants. His beautiful eyes are half shut and his mouth is slightly parted in silent cries.

"I want to hear you," I demand hoarsely.

He drives his dick back into my mouth powerfully and he groans loudly. I love to watch him come undone and I lightly graze my teeth along my favorite vein on his shaft. His fingers pull on my slightly curly strands of hair and he screams my name. I repeat the motion and he very suddenly, without warning fills my mouth with his cum. I was so caught off guard that I can't swallow it all and some of it drips down my face. He licks the excess cum off of my chin and then he captures my mouth in a passionate kiss. The kiss is feral, sloppy and we've never shared a kiss quite like this one.

"I want you, _all _of you; will you give yourself to me?" James asks.

His question is so broad, so vague, yet I know _exactly_ what he means. Even when we're intimate and I lose control, I'm still restrained and slightly detached. There's still a small part of me that I don't allow him to see. I gave him my heart, now he just wants me to give him my complete, unadulterated trust and my soul. I place his hand on my heart and I let him feel the strong beat for a few seconds.

I stare into his cerulean eyes. "This heart of mine, my body, it's all yours; _I'm _yours."

James sits on my lap and he wraps his arms around my neck. He tentatively presses his lips to mine and I deepen the kiss. This kiss is tender, fervent, and affectionate. I close my eyes and completely lose myself in James. I open my eyes when we pull away for necessary air. He gets up and he walks over to the table so he can get the medium sized jar of butterscotch; his favorite topping. He takes the lid off, dips one of his fingers inside and then places the finger inside my mouth.

"How does it taste?" He wonders.

"Sweet," I reply with a smile.

I'm sitting straight with my back against the headboard and James straddles my lap again. He brushes his butterscotch-damp fingers against my nipples and I shudder at the unfamiliar pleasure. I don't touch my own nipples, so the sensation is still new to me. He bends down to take a nipple into his mouth and I gasp softly. He moves his tongue in a circular motion and then he gently gnaws on the hard, sensitive flesh.

"Now who's the vampire?" I taunt.

James laughs. "Well, they do mate for life. I can see us being together for that long."

I really can't help the smile that spreads across my face and I'm truly thankful that such a wonderful man loves me. While he pleasures my other nipple, his hand slips between us and rests on my stomach. He reaches behind him to grab the butterscotch and he spreads it on my stomach. He leans down and licks the saccharine, sticky substance and I moan at the surprisingly pleasant feeling.

"J-James," I whimper.

James looks up at me, winks and continues his journey down my body. My body shivers in ecstasy when I feel his tongue enter my belly button. I've never had anyone touch me there and so it's a very surprising erogenous zone. The longer he licks my navel, the more I want his tongue to travel even lower. James tangles his fingers in my pubic hair and my cock twitches in anticipation. His tongue barely touches my dick and I already feel like I'm going to cum.

"I just want to be inside of you…now," I tell him.

I open the drawer next to the bed and I take out the lube. I pop the cap and I spread a copious amount on my fingers. I want to make sure that James is thoroughly prepped, but he stops me when my slick fingers reach his hole. He kisses me and tells me that he doesn't want _anything _at all between us; he wants to feel _all _of me. James closes his eyes as he aligns my cock with his ass. He places his arms around my neck as he slowly sinks down onto my dick.

"Shit," He grimaces.

"Breathe," I placate.

James takes a few heavy breaths and then he begins to slowly rock back and forth. We moan concurrently at the pleasurable sensation. I put my hands on his hips to guide his movements. His forehead is resting against mine and our lips are brushing lightly as he rides me harder. His deep blue eyes are so intense, so focused on me that it's almost uncomfortable. He moves his head to the side slightly so that his mouth is right beside my ear.

"I love you so much," James whispers.

"I love you too," I reply.

He stops moving and makes sure that I'm looking at him. "I mean it—every single part of you is beautiful, perfect. I'll _never_ want _anyone_ else."

I don't know if it's the heartfelt look in his eyes or his sincere tone, but I believe his words. For the first time, I _feel _beautiful. Every tender word that he utters, every enthusiastic roll of his hips, and every passionate stare that he gives me make me fall even deeper for him. One of his hands is planted on my chest and the other is resting on my cheek; he caresses the slightly rough skin there and I feel…special like a teenaged virgin.

"I get it," I tell him.

"Get what?" James asks as he thrusts harder.

"All of the love and the adoration that you feel for me, I feel it too," I explain.

James leans forward and kisses me more passionately than he ever has before. He moves his hands to my arms and digs his fingers into my skin as he bounces up and down on my cock. He clenches his inner walls and my eyes roll in ecstasy. I can tell by his hurried, rough movements that his only concern is getting me off. Our sweat is mixing together and I know that I'm not going to last much longer.

"Want to get in 'our' position?" He asks.

"Yes," I simply answer.

He gets off of my lap and he rolls over onto his side. I slip behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. James scoots back so that our bodies are flush against each other and I enter him slowly. I lick a bead of sweat off of his neck and I feel him shudder in my grasp. I continue my leisurely pace because I don't want the moment to end. I slide one of my hands down and stroke his hard dick.

"Em, I'm gonna—" James begins.

"Me too," I finish.

My hand on his cock picks up speed, as do my thrusts. Our moans, cries, and incoherent noises of bliss mix together and I'm almost dizzy from the pleasure. James is the first to come undone; my name is an audible sound from his lips as ropes of his cum coat my hand. I'm blowing my load inside of him not even 30 seconds later. I'm panting animatedly as I pull out. James turns so that he's facing me and he looks thoroughly fucked; hair disarrayed, lips swollen, content smile on his face and extremely sweaty. He's never looked better to me.

"Thank you," I tell him.

"For what?" He wonders.

"For loving me," I reply.

James interlaces our fingers. "Loving you has never been a choice, but it's always been an honor."

"You're going to fucking make me blush," I complain.

"I'm serious. You undermine my feelings for you," He points out.

I shake my head. "Not anymore. I realize that you love me just as much as I love you."

"So are you going to stop being so insecure now?" James asks.

"Someday," I answer.

"I know that it's not something that will happen overnight, but I'm prepared to wait," He informs me.

"You're such a fucking romantic woman sometimes," I tease.

"And you're such a masculine assholes at times," James retorts.

"I think that we should go take a very hot, very _not_ romantic shower together and then go to sleep," I suggest.

He nibbles on my earlobe. "Do I get to fuck you in the shower?"

"Hmm…yes," I moan.

"And then you'll make me a sandwich afterwards?" James adds.

"Uh huh… wait what?" I ask when James releases my ear.

"It's only fair; you always want me to make you a sandwich after sex," He argues.

"Fine, I'll be your bitch for the night," I concede.

He smiles mischievously and I've never felt so carefree and happy in my life. I'm still insecure and I think that a small part of me always will be, but I also know that James loves and adores me and for once, that's enough for me. I'll probably never have Jacob's muscular good looks and I'll _never_ get over my jealousy at the fact that he got to have James first, but James is _mine _now and that's all that matters.

* * *

**A/N: I struggled a lot with the second half of this chapter, but I'm really glad that it's finished and posted.**

**I'm thinking of adding an epilogue because this is just one of those stories that screams it needs at least one more chapter.**

**I only briefly touched on the Emmett/James/Jacob situation and I kind of wish I could write more to it so I'm contemplating writing a prequel.**

**The prequel would basically be about James' relationship with Jacob and how he first starts to fall for Emmett and the beginning of their relationship.**

**I would love to hear if any of my lovely readers would be interested in reading it.**

**Lastly, I want to thank all of my reviewers; you guys really have no idea how much all of you mean to me! **


End file.
